


Babysitting doesn’t need to suck! (IronQuickie #1)

by MrIronStorm



Series: IronQuickies [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Babysitting, Cunnilingus, Extremely Underage, F/M, Fingerfucking, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrIronStorm/pseuds/MrIronStorm
Summary: Theme: man/girls(12,10)Babysitting can be a hard task.Especially if the young, curious and horny babysittees have decided that they will play games with you. Sex games in which have their way with you.Hard… Oh… So hard…
Series: IronQuickies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130183
Kudos: 33





	Babysitting doesn’t need to suck! (IronQuickie #1)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Fast written and fast-to-action story series to see if this type of writing would have audience. These stories are not related so feel free to read in any order. Enjoy! 
> 
> Story has following tag if you want a shortcut into action #fingering, #pussyeating and #sex.

Babysitting sucks! It’s Friday, I’m eighteen and good looking. I should be hunting for hot girls in bars with my mates. Instead, I’m broke and babysitting for the whole weekend. My mother set this gig up three years ago and since then I’ve been babysitting the girls every now and then. Don’t get me wrong: money is good and girls really adore me. They have nice big house so hanging there is not too bad. But I’m horny as hell and without girlfriend to fuck. I should be out there getting one or searching something for just tonight. 

But here I am watching damn Frozen for I-cannot-even-count-th time. My data packet run out so I cannot surf the net. I’m bored as fuck. My eyes start to wonder around the room for something to kill the boredom. Emma -at 10 years being the younger of the two- is sitting in armchair with one of her legs hanging over the arm rest. I look at her more carefully. Her curly long blond hair is hanging free and framing her cute face. She is wearing a yellow knee length summer dress which doesn’t really complement her flat body. No tits and tiny ass but no fat either. She will likely be a real cutie in few years as her form starts to develop. As my eyes wonder down on her body, I notice something pink. I lean little more to the side on sofa and clearly see up her skirt. Her panties are showing. My heart skips a beat as I notice them clutched so tightly against her little girl pussy. I can clearly see the outline and where the entrance to heaven would be. 

I notice something moving on my peripheral vision. I turn my head just to see Ava turning her head away. Instead of watching the movie she was looking at me. Shit! I was caught staring under her little sister’s skirt. I stand up and go to kitchen to get a Coke. I wish I had rum. As I’m opening the can I don’t hear the movie sounds anymore. Instead, I hear footsteps coming to kitchen. I’m enjoying the refreshing taste of the first bite as Ava enters kitchen. She is wearing similar dress as her sister, but it looks much nicer on her. Her long red hair is on ponytail which is now hanging over her right shoulder. There is a nice pair of small but obviously growing tits next to the tail and behind her I know there is a tight but growing little girl ass. Her form has already started to develop, and she actually starts to look like a teen girl. 

“It’s been while since you babysat us overnight. Almost two years.”, she says going past me to the fridge. She hands me one soda can. “We have grown. You don’t need to watch the movies with us. We can play. Please take this to Emma. I’m going to dig for a juice box.”

I didn’t quite get what she meant but wonder to living room with the can and literally dropped it on the floor. Emma is sitting in her chair in same position. But her dress and panties are on the floor. Now nothing is clutching her pussy. I have perfect view to her small and hairless slit. I really don’t know what to do, so I just stared until I hear footsteps behind me. As I turn, I see naked Ava walking towards me. She has small orange size tits and her 12-year-old pussy also seems to be without hint of hair.

“See Liam, me and Emma like to play. And we have been dying to get a boy involved. We have decided that you will play with us.”

I see Emma getting up and heading my way. I’m speechless. I know I this is where I should say ‘no’ but my dick is thinking differently. And so, starts to do my brain. I’ll be alone with these two naked girls for two days. Whatever games they have in mind it will surely beat beating myself. I just follow as they take my hands and walk me upstairs where their large joint bedroom is.

“We couldn’t agree so you can choose on who’s bed we play?”, Emma says pointing towards their king size beds. “We play in one and sleep in one. You pick!”

I just point to the closed one. I still haven’t found any word and just let things happen. I feel the girls pulling me towards the bed and soon Ava is lifting my T-shit over my head. As I struggle out of the shirt blocking my view, I feel hands on my belt. Fast tiny hands unzip it and I feel my jeans dropping to the floor. Whatever I think about the situation my dick has made up it’s mind. And a decent tent to my boxers. 

“He’s nice and hard!”, I hear Emma giggling as I feel two pairs of hands pull my boxers to accompany my jeans at my ankles. As I finally get rid of my shirt blocking my view, I feel hands at my back pushing me and I fall face first on bed. I feel someone climbing on top of me and as tiny tits press against my back, I figure Ava has climbed on top of me. That leaves Emma to be the one who is trying to liberate my ankles from tangle of jeans and underwear.

“Will you play nice if we let you turn?”, Ava asks while I feel her hands slipping around me as she takes hold on me.

“As if you could stop me if I wanted. But fine… I’ll play with you.”, I’ve finally found my voice. I hear two cheers of joy and feel Ava rolling from top of me. As I turn, she is lying next to me looking me in the eyes.

“See… Me and Emma play fun games every night. Mom and dad don’t know since they sleep downstairs. But the guest bedroom is next to ours. So you need to join. Anyway… We wanted a boy. Using hairbrushes and stuff is just boring.”

“Hair what?”, I ask distractedly. My brain is not working on full power as I’m admiring Ava’s tits. I notice Ava catching something flying thought the air. 

“Hairbrush. Like this.”, she leans back and spreads her legs to me. With no hesitation she pushes the round handle of the hairbrush in middle of her hairless pussy. The handle disappears with ease, telling the story that this truly is not the first time it goes in there. I watch her pushing the hairbrush handle all the way in and then letting go of it. She removes her hands and lets me see the highly erotic sight of the hairbrush sticking out of her hairless 12-year-old preteen pussy.

“He’s dick jumped. He likes it!”, Emma comments from other side of me. I haven’t even noticed that she has finished undressing me and has hopped to the bed on the other side of me. My gaze is fixated to Ava’s pussy.

“It feels much better when it is moving in and out.”, I hear Ava saying as I see her hand taking hold of the brush and starting to move it in and out. I’m in total tunnel vision as I watch the 12-year-old work her pussy with hairbrush.

“And it feels even better when someone else is doing it.”, I hear Emma from other side of me. I turn my head to see her spreading the legs with a hairbrush sticking out of her tiny hairless pussy. My mouth dropped open. “Could you help, Liam?”, she asked reaching for take my hand and placing it on the brush. I was totally fixated to the sight. Also the 10-year-old has hairbrush sticking from her pussy. Now my hand was on it and she was guiding me to fuck her tiny pussy with it. I kept my hand relaxed and let her guide my motion. She is moving the brush about 5 cm out and then pushing it all the way in. When she released my hand, I noticed that I kept the brush moving on autopilot. I’m fucking 10-year-old with a hairbrush!

“Like that. Keep it up. She likes it slow and steady.”, I heard Ava whispering instructions to my ear. Now I was fully focused on the brush. I could see the handle glitter from Emma’s juices and I could smell her pussy as my head was moving closer. I kept fucking her with the brush. 

#sex (12)

Until I suddenly felt hand on my dick. I turned to look just as Ava pushes her leg over me and sits on my dick. The movement of the brush stops to be the most interesting thing in the world as I feel head of my dick touching her soft pussy. I felt the moisture and intense heat as it started slowly to sink in.

“Oh, Emma. It is so big and warm. So big and warm. It feels amazing.”, I feel her putting more weight on my dick which is now steadily disappearing into her. The horny 12-year-old has almost half of my dick inside of her. It was feeling fucking amazing! No pussy ever had felt so tight, flexible and slippery at the same time. 

Decision time: what would I do? Risks were quite high but on the other hand I was already committed: I have fucked Emma with hairbrush and Ava with my dick. Fuck! Pussy is pussy and this pussy feels damn good. No BS or seduction needed. Just two eager girls. Young, yes but eager. Fuck it: I’m all in!

“Girls! Wait a second.”, I say placing my hands on Ava slim waist stopping her motion. How her skin feels under my touch almost distracted me, but I steeled myself and continued “We all could get in big trouble. Me in worst but you also. I don’t think anyone of us wants that. So if we agree that nobody will ever hear about this, I’ll play the games with you. And I do even better: I’ll teach you more. Agreed?”

“YES!” shouted the girls in unison.

“OK then. We have time to Sunday so there is no rush. Emma…”, I turn to look at her “… I’m sorry but I cannot focus on you when Ava is fucking me. How about if I give your sweet little pussy extra attention after Ava is done with me? Later we can have fun all together.”

“OK.”, she replies sounding little disappointed. 

“I’ll make it up for you. I promise!”, I turn my focus to Ava. “And you young lady! It would be polite to ask before you fuck someone.”

“May I?”, she asked with a cheeky grin. 

“Yes, you may. But..”, I put my hands around her and turn her under me. “… since you didn’t ask first, I get to be on top.”

I start to tentatively pull out and push back in. Considering how tight her pussy feels, I can still fuck her with considerable ease. I feel her hips starting to push back to me. This encouraged me to push further in. Ava now is moaning below me and I fuck her using my whole dick picking up speed. Just like I would a girl of my age I would take home from bar. And this hottie was just 12 years-old! Emma is looking the show with fixated eyes.

#fingering (10)

“Emma. Come closer so I can reach you.”, I use my hand to show where I wanted her. She got closer and shamelessly opened her legs for me. I yanked the hairbrush out of her tiny pussy and sank my middle finger there. Her pussy offered no resistance as I push in and start to finger her. Soon also her hips are bucking to meet my invading finger. Now both girls are moaning loud. And I’m not silent either.

First to climax is little Emma. I feel her hips push roughly upwards and see her ass lift from bed as she arches her back. I tickle her insides best as I can, but her movements are so wild that I soon slip out of the slippery pussy. Watching the 10-year-old cutie roll on the bed enjoying her climax put me to the path-of-no-return. I put all my might in fucking Ava with hard forceful thrusts. All the way in and almost out. It feels so good. Her tight pussy lips and her slippery inside. As I look her pleasure filled eyes, I suddenly realize that I’m hard-fucking a 12 year-old girl. That puts me over the edge. I start shooting deep into her.

“Oh my god, he’s coming into to me. I can feel him pumping his sperm into me. OOOOH.”, luckily my orgasm was enough to put also Ava over the edge as I couldn’t continue any longer. I just held in deep while her pussy massaged me as she climaxed. Then I collapse on top of her. I didn’t want to crush her I use my last bit of strength in rolling us over. Ava lays on top of me totally spend. Emma is starting to recover and I pull her close hugging her tight. I can feel her heard still bounding fast. As our bodies started to gradually cool down, I lift myself a little and get us a blanket. We just laid there and I gently petted the girls who are purring happily like cats.

“I think you need to take a shower. It will take at least 15 minutes.”, I whisper to Ava’s ear. I have whispered also to Emma, so she didn’t find this strange. She is just enjoying cuddling with me.

“But I don’t want or need to…”, she whispers back to mine.

“You got to fuck me first and I promised your little sister some attention. Let me give it to her in peace. Actually: take 30 minutes in shower and I promise we can sneak out of bed after your sister falls asleep. Then we fuck all around the house as long as you want. Just you and me…”

“I’m gonna take a shower.”, Ava gets up with a slurping noise as we part. Sperm is leaking from her pussy and she scoops some up with her hand. While she walks out of the room, I can still see some running down her thighs. But now it was Emma-time. I turn to her.

“So, Emma. I promised your little pussy some extra attention. What would you like to have?”

“Could you kiss my pussy? And then maybe put your finger in again? And maybe… Never mind.”

“You would like me to eat you and finger fuck you. OK.”

#pussyeating #fingering (10)

I slide down between her slim legs. I notice her thighs to be roughly as big as my biceps. I see her eagerly spreading and take first good look on her honey-box. There was just tiny slit between her buffy but also tiny lips. All perfectly smooth without hint of hair. The sight makes me wonder how she had taken the hairbrush handle and my finger so easily. I touched her soft skin and feel her shiver. I start to lick her outer lips and taste the sweet freshness of the young girl. She moans as I part the lips and advance to inner parts. First I dig my tongue inside of her and lick as deep as I can lapping and sucking her sweet juices. I hear her moaning loud and more often. I spread her lips even more and marvel how elastic they were. It is quite easy to stretch her little 10-year-old pussy. It is time to re-introduce my fingers to her pussy but now as I have two hands free. I use my left hand to spread her pussy open and insert the middle finger of my right hand into her. She is so wet and slippery that it slides in easily. I start to finger her pussy slowly. She keeps moaning and is taking it in easily, so I push in second finger. Her pussy feels really tight when I enter them and as I push them in, she starts to talk.

“Ooo. That stretches my pussy so nicely. More. Push them deeper. Yeah. Just like that. More. More.”

As she is begging for more. I add third finger. My middle finger is on top and tips of index and ring fingers were touching each other under that. I push them in in form of wedge which is wider the further in it goes. This drives her crazy.

“Yeah. Yeah. Just like that. Push. Push. Get them in. It feels sooo good when they stretch my pussy. PUSH!”

I kept pushing and pulling back. Then pushing again in deeper. The sight is amazing as her pussy lips just seem to stretch further and further. She is so horny, that she just wants more. I on the other hand didn’t want to break anything so I dive in and start licking her clit.

“Oh fuck. Fuck-fuck-fuckady-fuck. That feels so good. Lick it. Lick just there. And push deeper. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”, I lap on her clit as fast as I can move my tongue and my finger are also working quite fast.

“OOOOOOOOO. FUUUUCK. FUUUCK. I’M COMIIING. KEEP IT UP.”, I did until she stopped coming. Then I got up and laid next to her.

“Was that what you wanted?”

“That was great! I loved how you stretched my pussy. Ava never does it that good. Don’t be offended but she is better with her tongue.”

“You guys surely have practiced…”

“Yeah, every day. Last two years. Sometimes more than once. But now I would like you to do the same to my pussy as you did to Ava!”

“What? You mean fuck you? I’m not sure that is possible without hurting you.”

“I want to try. Please. Get on top of me and let’s try. I love it when I’m full and stretched. I’m sure your dick will be soft and feel nice in me.”

#sex (10)

This 10-year-old is determined. And her pussy had stretched remarkably while I fingered her. If she liked the feeling of stretching to extreme, I guess I had to sacrifice my well-being and try the feeling of her incredibly tight pussy with my dick.

“OK. Let’s try.”, I said starting to climb on top of her. She spread her legs wide and reached between us. Soon I feel her tiny hands on my dick. She guides the head onto her slit.

“Now push slowly, please!”, she askes and I start pushing. The feeling of really really really soft, slimy and tight channel is something that is hard to describe. She was grunting a little but soon the head of my dick was inside.

“You got the hardest part done. Now we can see how deep it will go.”, I kept pushing and roughly third of my shaft disappeared into her. Then it wouldn’t go any further. She had been totally silent after asking me to push.

“I don’t think it is going any deeper now. Let’s enjoy this. Feeling full?”

“Yeah. It feels REALLY big in me. Soft and big. Much nicer that brush handle. Or fingers. This is definitely the best thing ever put into my pussy. Can you fuck me now?”

I start to fuck her really carefully. I can only use part of my dick, as it really was not going any deeper. I move almost all the way out and then back very carefully until I ran out of space. Soon I have the motion range in muscle memory and can more easily fuck her. I can hear from her breathing that she likes it. I look into her eyes. There is pure lust.

“Yes. Yes. We are fucking. We are fucking-fuckady-fuck-fucking!”, she cries out cheerfully.

“Yes, you two are!”, I heard Ava’s voice from next to the bed. She had walked in and was drying her hair. “It seems that all that pussy stretching you did to be able to fit him in paid off, Emma!”

“Yes. Yes. YEEEES!”, Emma is now panting. This tight massage to my cockhead is also starting to feel pretty damn good to me. It is starting to be hard to focus on fucking her just the right length. I pick up the pace a little and Emma goes crazy.

“Yeah. Just like that fuck me fast. Fuck me fast. FUUUCK. This stretches my pussy so nice.”

“Ava, reach between us and rub her clit. Let’s make her cum now!”

Ava does as she is told. Soon I can feel her had working next to my penetrating cock. It didn’t take long for Emma’s pussy started spasming. It feels so good that I don’t have change to think about it before I started shooting into her. I didn’t dare to move. Or couldn’t move. I just held my dick deep in her tight 10-year-old preteen pussy shooting my load deep. 

“Fuck. This feels amazing. Emma, I’m also cumming. I’m coming into your fucking tight 10-year-old-pussy. FUCK!”

When we were both done, I rolled her on top of me and pulled Ava in a hug. She pulled the covers over us and we laid there for a while. As I started to feel sperm running down my dick, I told the girls 

“You know, this was the first time I ever fucked two girls same day. It it was you two young hotties. I cannot believe it. I just fucked you both and you are only 10 and 12. It’s so fucking hot. I want to do you both together later. We will have so nice weekend…”

EPILOGUE

I turn to Emma

“You probably should go to shower now and make sure that stuff doesn’t drop all around the house.”

She threw the blanket off us and left the room holding her hand over her pussy. When Emma was gone Ava asked

“What did you mean by fucking around the house?”

“Well… Your sister is little tight still. And we don’t want her to feel bad about it. So when it is us three we probably want to play mostly here in bed and quite easily. But tonight, I want to take you to living room and fuck you hard Doggy -style. Then take you to kitchen and fuck you silly on the counter where your mom makes you breakfast. Then you can take me to your parents’ room and ride me wildly until my dick explodes. In that same bed where you daddy fucked your mommy when you two were made. That kind of stuff. Now clean my cock with that towel.”

When Emma was done with shower, we ate some evening snacks and went back to bed. We all were exhausted. I was in heaven as both girls laid next to me. Naked of course. I actually fell asleep fast but woke to someone kissing me. It was Ava. She pointed to sleeping Emma and got up from bed. We went to an adventure all around the house and had much fun! 

Sunday morning we were lazily laying in bed. I had one naked girl on each side. Life was good.

“Tell me girls: how long how have you been planning this?”

The looked at each other and giggled. Emma was the one to answer.

“I took few months to get mom & dad agreeing to go on new honeymoon. And then to have you as our babysitter. During that time, we had ample time to plan our moves. Which turned out to play perfectly.”

“It surely did.”

“Babysitting doesn’t need to suck!”, I thought to myself as I push my fingers into two hot and wet preteen pussies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental series. Written really fast and aiming for fast action. Let me know how you like the concept and the story  
> .  
> We writers put effort in bringing you entertainment and all we want in return is your feedback: 
> 
> \- if you enjoyed the story let me know why so I can include more good elements to the stories  
> \- if you didn’t let me know how I can write better stories
> 
> All notes, even short ones are highly appreciated. So, if you liked (or hated) the story, please spend one minute in giving feedback!


End file.
